


Kindergarten Kisses

by oldwitch (monokkrome)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, M/M, chubby! Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokkrome/pseuds/oldwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschstein's best friend, the person he likes the most in the whole world, is a chubby five year old named Marco Bodt who he spends everyday with at kindergarten. But today was different, because Jean learned about a game from his parents, and you can only play it with the person that you like most. So of course, Marco and Jean have to play it at recess and hopefully none of the other kids would bother them if they hid underneath the slide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another short fluffy fic about our favorite chubby! Marco and his partner-in-crime Jean, again inspired by the events that thisismouseface (AKA TheFaceofaMouse) has sparked.

“Let’s go Marco, it’s recess time,” Jean said as he dragged five-year-old Marco Bodt out the doors onto the playground.

“Jean wait up! I can’t run that fast!” Marco laughed as he followed after five-year-old Jean.

The two boys were the best friends at Trost Kindergarten, and spent all of their recess playing with each other before taking naps next to each other at nap time.

Today they were going to play a game that Jean told Marco about. But apparently they had to go somewhere private because Jean didn’t want Marco to get teased again by the older first grade bullies about his tummy, and Jean’s mommy and daddy had told him that he needed to play the game with someone he really liked and it had to be in a secret place. So Jean and Marco were making their way over to the slide that no one really used over by the really tall tree in the play yard. The boys grinned at each other once they slipped underneath the slide where no one could see them and panted a bit before finally sitting down.

“So what are we playing again? What’s the game called?” Marco asked excitedly as Jean sat down beside him.

“It’s called ‘kissing’ apparently, my mom and dad were playing it last night. And they said that you can only play it with the person you like the most, so we’re gonna play it since I like you the most!” Jean said proudly, slinging an arm around Marco and bringing him close.

“Uh, alright! If you say so Jean, since you’re the person I like the most too! How do we play?” Marco said still smiling at his best friend.

“Like this!”

Jean pressed his lips to Marco, their noses just barely missing each other as Jean brought Marco’s face closer. They stayed like that for a while, pulling apart just a little to kiss again. Just little innocent pecks between two five year olds who really liked each other. The boys blushed as they pulled away, their lips feeling tingly and good. They didn’t say anything though, they just stared at each other with small smiles and laughed a bit.

“Kissing…it feels pretty okay, right Jean?” Marco whispered. Like it was secret, but not the bad kind, more like the good kind between friends.

“Yeah, Mom and Dad said you play it a lot with the person you like a lot since it’s a nice game to play,” Jean whispered back.

“Hey Jean! What game are you talking about?” Eren yelled, peeking underneath the slide where Jean and Marco sat. Both of them jumped at the voice of the brunet who just looked really confused. The two of them went bright red as Eren smiled at them.

“It’s NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS EREN,” Jean screamed as Marco turned away from the intruding five year old.

“Whoa! You don’t need to be mean about it!” Eren yelled back. The two boys glared at each other for a couple seconds until Eren grumbled about how all the kids were gonna climb tree and how Jean and Marco should come over too. Jean and Marco looked at each other before shrugging and following Eren out to the trees on the other side of the yard.

“Oh no,” Eren said as they came close to the trees, “the first grade jerks are already there.”

Sure enough all the older first graders who liked to pick on the kindergarteners were up in the trees. It looked like they had kicked out all the younger kids out of the trees. Marco moved to try and hide behind, grabbing his hand as he did.

“Hey look! It’s Mister Chubby!” One of them called out as he spotted Marco. The rest of them started name calling Marco right afterwards, spitting out words like “fattie” and “piggy” before erupting into laughter. Marco looked like he was on the brink of crying and when Jean looked back to see if his best friend was alright, the young boy just kind of lost it.

“HEY YOU JERKS. MARCO IS SUPER COOL. HE’S BIGGER THAN US AND HE’S REALLY SMART. HE’S JUST LIKE THE HULK. AND, AND WE’VE ALREADY HAD OUR FIRST KISS UNLIKE YOU LOSERS!”

Marco felt himself turning bright red as Jean started to huff and puff after shouting. He felt like screaming at Jean that their “kissing game” was private but he couldn’t muster up the courage. Jean turned bright red too as soon as he realized what he’d said, and everyone just started to stare at them before bursting into a chant of “K-I-S-S-I-N-G. JEAN AND MARCO KISSING IN A TREE”.

Jean just told them all to “SHUT UP” and grabbed Marco’s hand before running away back to the other side of the play yard and slipped underneath the slide again and stayed there until recess ended.

 


End file.
